Tanya's Truth
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: What are the ducks to do when strange things begin to happen and a medical emergency sends the team in a strange spiral that includes the appearance of Tanya's little sister. Parrings TanyaxDuke with hints of MalloryxWildwing and Nosedivexoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Don't own Mighty Ducks, nor do I claim to.

A/N: The main plot of this story was inspired by something that was mentioned in **Grando181'**s story Of Yoga and Doughnut Wars

**Tanya's Truth**

The tension could have been cut with a knife, the game was tied and the ducks knew that if they didn't score a goal soon they would go into overtime. It wasn't like the fans would mind, it was just that they really didn't want that to happen. They had things to get done that evening. The game ended with a goal scored by Nosedive in the final seconds of the game.

Tanya sighed, she had been sure that the game was going to go into overtime again not that the idea particularly bothered her, she was just concerned that things wouldn't get done as planned. Then Nosedive took off at a run past her, nearly knocking her over in the process

"Watch it Dive!" she yelled

"Sorry" Nosedive replied, but Tanya knew it would happen again, he always got overexcited when they won. She didn't blame him, he was young and a bit eager at times, but that was what kept things at the pond interesting.

They got down to their lair and began to prepare the latest issue at hand. Finding out about a strange crime wave that seemed to be hitting Anaheim like a wrecking ball.

Tanya hadn't felt right for several days and she knew exactly why, but she wasn't about to say a word to any of the others, especially Wildwing since he would make a big deal out of her neglecting to take care of herself the way she ought.

She left the room to seek a bit of quiet when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Grin behind her.

With Grin around, keeping a secret was difficult for anyone

"Tanya, keeping a problem to yourself is no way to fix it" he said, the logic of that simple statement was all to obvious to Tanya, as was the fact that he knew something wasn't right, but he hadn't figured out what.

"I'm fine" Tanya said trying to sound convincing, but she could tell Grin didn't believe her, but he chose not to argue the point. That was the good thing about Grin, he didn't argue with the team

"Tanya, just remember, a team should have no secrets" Grin left her to think about that

'Feathers, does he have to be right _all_ the time' Tanya thought to herself before returning to the group to try and figure out their next move.

They went on patrol and Duke noticed Tanya wasn't quite up to her usual standard.

"Tanya, are you sure you're okay?" Duke asked

"I'm fine" Tanya replied with a sigh, did everyone have to notice when she was a little off.

Wildwing noticed that Tanya was quieter than normal as did Nosedive

"Sheesh, I don't know whose being quieter tonight Grin or Tanya" Nosedive said

"I've noticed that too," Wildwing replied then looked over his shoulder at Tanya "Allergies acting up again?" he asked

"Yeah" she lied, and she could feel Grin glaring at her, he knew that was a bold faced lie

"Tanya, why don't you tell us what's really bothering you?" Grin asked at a whisper

"Nothing is bothering me" she snapped

Grin shrugged it off, he knew that snap only meant he was right, and that there was something going on that Tanya refused to speak of. He sat back in his seat with a sigh, he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen with Tanya, but he didn't know what, all he knew was her aura wasn't right and it had him worried.

They returned to the pond and went to rest for the evening and soon were all heading for bed. Though not all of them would find it easy to sleep.

Tanya had insomnia for the third night in a row so she decided to work on some of the systems that made up Drake One as she knew they needed some fine tuning.

Before she realized anything had changed it was after three in the morning and her eyelids were drooping. She went to bed and dropped off into a fitful sleep that yielded very little in the way of rest.

The alarm went off for practice and Tanya knew that it was only a matter of time before Wildwing figured out something was amiss and began pressing for answers from her.

It wasn't just the sleepless nights that had Tanya thinking that Wildwing wouldn't stay clueless for very long, it was also her nonexistent appetite that had already set of alarm bells for Grin.

She got through practice without any obvious problems and everything seemed to be fine, but tonight was a big game and Tanya worried what might happen there.

The game went on as planned, but it was obvious Tanya was off her game. The ducks were able to keep the heat on their opponents even with Tanya's issues, but things were about to go from bad to worse.

Tanya had just gotten the puck and was about to pass it to Nosedive for the score when she felt her balance wane and she knew something big was going down.

The crowd booed when one of the opponents checked Tanya. She hit the boards, that was nothing new, but then she hit the ice and the crowd went silent.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The referee called a time-out to allow the Mighty Ducks to asses the situation. Mallory was first to Tanya's side to find her completely unconscious.

"This isn't right" she muttered as medics were called and Tanya was removed from the rink via stretcher.

"Unbelievable, it looks like number 23, Tanya Vanderflock is down for the count, the referees are looking at the replays to see if the check she took from number 19, Tony DiNardo had anything to do with her present circumstance." the announcer paused for a few moments "They are saying that DiNardo had nothing to do with the crisis now surrounding Vanderflock, she had practically lapsed out before she hit the boards meaning there may be something very wrong with Tanya"

"Guys what could be going on?" Mallory asked

"I don't know, Mallory, but I intend to find out." Wildwing replied

After the game the rest of the team rushed to the hospital where Tanya had been taken for treatment.

They got to the Emergency room and was greeted by a young woman that introduced herself as Dr. Robin Scorpio

"I have run several tests trying to figure out what happened and I noticed one glaring problem." Robin said as she spoke to Wildwing

"What is it?" Wildwing asked his voice laced with concern.

"Her blood sugar level... I don't know what 'normal' is for you ducks, but hers is in the upper mid four hundreds, which, if she were human, would classify as a crisis." Robin explained

Wildwing was dumbfounded

"Do you think she knew something was wrong?"

"Probably, she's most likely been having symptoms for days now as the sugar built up in her system because a level this high doesn't happen overnight." Robin sighed "I've been treating her to the best of my ability and giving her synthetic insulin trying to get this whole mess under control, but I'm going to be honest, Wildwing, it is going to take time she ignored her symptoms for, most likely, the better part of a week or longer." Robin looked at the file in her hand "I'm going to talk to her when she wakes to find out if she knew what was going on. If she doesn't she should have given heads up that something was wrong, if she did... then her letting it get this bad was just pure irresponsibility on her part since it is obvious you had no idea and thus cannot be held at fault for Tanya's current condition."

Robin started to leave and Wildwing stopped her

"I don't know what normal blood sugar is for us, but I'm think Mallory might be able to give you a good estimate"

"Okay, I'll talk to her" Robin walked over to where Mallory stood

"Mallory, I have questions and I think you might have the answers"

"I'll do what I can if it will help Tanya" Mallory replied

Robin asked Mallory what she needed to know and Mallory told her what she had been told the normal range was.

"Might I ask how you know this?"

"My mother is a chronic hypoglycemic, and she taught me the range that her sugar should be at so I would know should I develop the same condition. Thus far, I have shown no symptoms and the doctors back on Puckworld said that I shouldn't worry, that it wasn't genetic and the likelihood that I would get it was slim to none, so it was pointless for me to learn it"

"As pointless as it might have seemed at the time, it now just helped me treat Tanya"

"Wait... how did I help Tanya"

"Her blood sugar has been building for days now, it has peeked in the upper mid four hundreds thus why she collapsed" Robin explained "I can give you all some data so you can teach yourselves to recognize the signs of hyperglycemia, but I do believe I'm going to have to implement a full treatment plan for her that will extend to after she leaves here... I don't believe this is a one time event, I believe that Tanya may be diabetic."

Robin returned to where Tanya lay resting to find that she was waking up

"What... what happened?"

"That is what your teammates want to know" Robin said "I need to know if you have any preexisting medical conditions that you haven't told your teammates about, and I need for you to tell me the truth" Robin pulled up a chair to sit next to Tanya

Tanya sighed, it wouldn't do her any good to lie now

"I was diagnosed with diabetes a few years ago" she sighed

"You were diagnosed a few years ago, and you didn't tell your team?" Robin asked in shock

"No, we had bigger things to worry about when I joined this team than a little medical problem" Tanya replied

"Tanya, what is bigger than your health?" Robin asked her voice filled with concern "You need to tell the others the truth so they can help you."

Tanya knew that Robin was right

"You scared them pretty bad" Robin sighed

A little while later Wildwing came into the room where Tanya was resting.

"Wildwing, I have a confession to make" Tanya said not looking the team leader in the eye

"What is it?"

"What happened today, that has been building for a long time and knew it but I didn't want to say anything because I thought... you had more important things to worry about" Tanya sighed

"Tanya, you know that your health is important, if you aren't healthy you can't help others"

"Okay, then I guess it's past time that I told you that I am diabetic."

Wildwing was shocked, he couldn't believe that Tanya had kept that big a secret from him.

"Tanya, why didn't you tell us about this?" Wildwing asked "maybe we could have prevented this crisis if we had known what to watch for"

"And I have no excuse" Tanya sighed laying her head back on the pillow

"You just rest, Tanya, we'll take care of things"

Phil Palmfeather came in nearly pulling his hair out.

"What is going on?" he asked the closest duck which happened to be Duke L'Orange who could only shrug in reply

Wildwing returned to the waiting room to give his anxious team the news.

"Wildwing what happened, how is Tanya?"

"Dr. Scorpio says she will be fine with time, but we're going to need to keep an eye on her from now on since she does have a severe medical condition"

"What is it..." Nosedive asked

"Is her life at risk?" Mallory asked

"It could very well have been, and she is diabetic, has been for many years, she just neglected to tell us" Wildwing sighed "according to Dr. Scorpio what she has is known as Type 1 Diabetes which can be controlled with medication, but, to date, there is no cure."

"I hate to say it, but we owe the fans answers about what happened today" Mallory sighed

"I agree... Phil, can you arrange a press conference we have to let the fans know that Tanya is okay" Wildwing said

"I'll do the..."

"No Phil, I'll do the speaking, I know what she wants to let the public know and what she wants to keep private."

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The press area was full when Wildwing entered to make his speech. He didn't have long to prepare so he was just going to give the facts and field a few questions.

The group started to ask questions all at once, some were as crazy as 'Was this all a publicity stunt?'

"People, I will answer your questions in a minute, first off, I want to say that this was no publicity stunt, we were all caught off guard by the events of our earlier game. To that effect I want to assure the fans that Tanya Vanderflock will be fine thanks to the fine men and women of Anaheim Memorial Hospital."

"What caused this sudden collapse?" a female reporter asked

"Tanya is a diabetic, and has mismanaged her condition, she knows that was a mistake but we, as a team, have been through quite a bit lately and some things fell through the cracks. We are now seeing consequences of that and dealing with them as they come."

"Do you know what kind of diabetes you teammate has..." the reporter paused "I ask because I too am diabetic"

"Type one, ma'am, we are working to get a new treatment plan in order for her and making sure that she follows it a bit more carefully from now on." Wildwing explained

Wildwing returned to the hospital the next day to check on Tanya. Wildwing had seen early on that Tanya was in good hands and was willing to leave her to rest there.

"Dr. Scorpio, what is your policy about patients that are..."

"Famous... don't worry, we won't be talking to the press, we only talk to the patient and their family, and since you Mighty Ducks are the closest thing to family Tanya has here, that would mean you will be the only ones getting information about Tanya. I believe in upholding doctor-patient confidentiality no matter the patient."

"Thank you Dr. Scorpio" Wildwing sighed "at least we know what's going on now, but there has to be more to why she wouldn't tell us"

"Maybe she felt you would look at her differently if you knew" Robin suggested "she didn't want to be treated special because of her condition, and thought that you would if you knew of what was going on."

"That sounds likely, but I don't think that changes Tanya, it just makes us more aware of her situation and now we can help her stay healthy."

"That's good, Wildwing, but I'm not the one that needs reassured of that fact, we need to tell Tanya that nothing has changed about her status in the team just because this has come to light. She needs to know that she doesn't have to face this alone" Robin sighed "I know, my sister is diabetic, and she went through a lot of what Tanya is now, and through that I learned that the biggest thing anyone in Tanya's place can have is a good support system of friends and family. From what I've seen of your team I know that she has a lot of support from her friends, she just needs to be reminded that she isn't alone."

"Is there anything I can do to prepare the team, let them know how we can help Tanya through this rough patch and back to something that resembles normal"

Robin smiled "I must admit that you surprise me, you really care about every member of your team... and yes, there is a lot that I can show you, but right now I need to give you the room number where Tanya is... she is in a private room, I made sure of that."

Robin gave Wildwing the room number and Wildwing went to check on Tanya to find that she was sitting up in bed.

"Tanya, how are you feeling?"

"Mostly bored, but I guess that comes with the territory"

"Why didn't you give us a call, I would have brought you something to do... or at least something to read." Wildwing chuckled slightly

"I'm sorry, I should have told you..."

"What's done is done" he shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed "right now you need to try and recover from that ordeal you put yourself through."

"I'm just concerned about how this effects..."

Wildwing gave Tanya a glare

"It doesn't effect who you are or your part in our team, it just means that you need to be careful to take care of yourself."

Meanwhile in another part of Anaheim a strange female duck was trying to get her bearings. She was young, a year Nosedive's junior, but she was very intelligent for her age.

"Where the stars am I?" she wondered as she looked around the area. Then she noticed another duck walking down the street. "Well, at least there are ducks here"

Mallory was going to the mall when a strange female came out of the forested area nearby. Mallory noticed quickly that this youth favored another she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on whom, then the girl got closer and it hit her, she favored Tanya. Mallory stopped her and they began to talk

"Who are you?" the young girl asked

"My name is Mallory McMallard... what about yourself?"

"Talia Vanderflock" the girl

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Tanya Vanderflock?"

"You know Tanya? That's my older sister... where is she?" Talia looked flustered, it was obvious that she wanted to see her sister.

Mallory and Talia went to the hospital and met up with Wildwing

"Wildwing, how is Tanya?" Mallory asked

"Fine, who is this?" he asked, he too noticed the resemblance between this new duck and Tanya

"My name is Talia... Mallory I really want to see my sister"

"Sister?" Wildwing repeated in confusion

"My sister, Tanya Vanderflock"

Wildwing was slightly suspicious, they had been burned before, but if Tanya recognized her 'sister' and treated her as such then they would know for sure that Talia was the real deal.

They arrived in and Tanya looked surprised, and Wildwing could see that this was a good surprise.

"Talia... how... how did you..." Tanya stuttered trying to find the words

"I don't know, I... one minute I'm heading to meet up with someone and the next thing I know I'm walking through a tree lined path." Talia seemed genuinely worried by the whole ordeal. She went over closer to Tanya and soon the sisters were hugging

"Tanya, it's good to see you again" Talia said and soon sat on the edge of the bed with her sister.

Dr. Scorpio arrived and noticed the new arrival

"Mallory, who is that?"

"That's Tanya's younger sister"

"Let me guess, another thing you didn't know" Robin smiled

"No, I knew Tanya had a sister, I just never met her before." Mallory said

"Yeah, Tanya has spoke of her sister from time to time, but we hadn't met her until now" Wildwing said

Talia sighed as she listened to what happened with her sister, she had always known Tanya to be stubborn when she wanted to be. She gave an exasperated sigh as Tanya finished her story.

"Tanya Gertrude, I thought you were smarter than that," Talia sighed "well, at least things are under control now."

Wildwing walked off on his own, he had a lot of thoughts going though his mind about this situation, and the fact that this had brought another issue glaring at him, the team had no second in command, thus should he get captured or somehow incapacitated and was unable to lead they would not know who would be in charge.

'I have to chose a second, I'll tell Phil it's a co-captain so that if I'm out someone else can take charge of the team, but the question remains, who?' Wildwing thought 'My brother is too young and immature to lead effectively, Grin wouldn't take the part even if I offered it to him. Nosedive and Mallory doesn't like listening to Duke and Tanya has enough to deal with right now without the duties that come with being a second in command... then there is Mallory, she is trained in field combat, she has the ability to lead as well as I do if not, in some cases, better than I do, she's the obvious choice... besides, even my brother listens to her'

Wildwing returned to Mallory and told her he needed to speak with her in private.

They arrived at another area and Mallory became confused

"What do you have to say that you couldn't there?"

"Mallory, this incident with Tanya has me thinking that if something were to happen and I couldn't lead there may be chaos among the other members of the team because I never chose a second in command" he sighed

"Have you made your decision" Mallory asked

"Yes, and there was only one I could think of that was qualified to take that position and that was you"

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, there are so few readers for Mighty Ducks that I'm not all that surprised that the reviews are almost nonexistant... but I won't leave you hainging, I love Mighty Ducks and will finish out this story.

* * *

"Me... are you serious?" Mallory asked in surprise

"Yes, I weighed all the options, Nosedive is too young, and you know how well he listens to Duke, not to mention hardly anyone else listens to Duke, so that means both of them are out. We both know Grin wouldn't take it even if I did offer"

"Exactly, so that leaves myself and Tanya, but why me over Tanya who is just as qualified?"

"Tanya carries enough responsibility in this team without us adding to it in any way, besides, despite what you say you are more qualified than Tanya is to take leadership should something happen to me. I've seen you in action Mallory, you can do this."

Talia sighed as she lay with her older sister

"I've missed you, Tanya" she said

"I've missed you, too"

Talia, unlike her sister didn't have nearly as bad allergies nor was she diabetic, ether way she was still very close to her sister and they were both protective of each other. Talia was also a very good hockey player and had practice at the game, but was concerned that she wouldn't get to play here.

There were interesting differences between the two sisters, but it was obvious through their differences that they were sisters.

Both were laughing when Wildwing and Mallory returned to check on them. Wildwing smiled slightly... it was obvious that Tanya and Talia were remembering the good times they had before the invasion.

"Talia, I hate to do this to you, but I think we need to let Tanya rest." Wildwing sighed

"I'm fine, Wildwing" Tanya said indignantly

"Tanya, you know he's right," Talia protested to her older sister "you look like you need some sleep, I'll still be around later, I can come back up here and we can spend more time together." Talia hugged Tanya "I just want you to get better, sis"

"I know" Tanya returned the embrace "but you just got here, I didn't think I would get to see you this soon."

"Sheesh, it sounds like we've reversed rolls here," Talia laughed "I'll be back after while"

"Okay"

"I love you" Talia hugged Tanya gently

"I love you, too, sis" Tanya said as she returned the embrace.

After they returned to the pond Talia was surprised to see that the team that her sister was with played hockey regularly

"Might I ask a question... can I play with you guys?" Talia asked "I'm really good"

"We'll have to see about that, we are a professional team" Wildwing said "come on, let's get you padded up and see what you can do"

The young female was more than ready to get started and ran to the locker room

"Do we have anything that will fit her?"

"Yes, Phil has some extra stuff in the locker room that will fit her perfectly, but the thing is I don't know at what level she played back on Puckworld, she may only be a beginner at hockey."

A few minutes later Talia came out, her equipment perfectly fitted and prepared for her to play as an offensive player

"I take the beginner part back, she's obviously had some hockey training"

"who are you calling a beginner?" Talia demanded as she gave the puck a good hard hit.

"Okay, she's good, but let's see how good" Wildwing said slightly impressed due to the fact that he could tell that she was a year younger than Nosedive

Wildwing and Mallory got their pads and went to work seeing what Talia was capable of.

"Whoa, I think we need to tell Phil we have a new player" Wildwing said after she got her fifth shot past him. "Welcome to the team."

"I only have one condition... if you are taking me in as a replacement for my sister I don't want the position"

"Whoa, Talia, who said anything about replacing Tanya, as soon as Tanya is cleared to return to the ice she will" Wildwing said "we would never replace Tanya... we _could never _replace Tanya you're a backup... you don't mind that, do you?"

"No, I have the chance to play side by side with my sister, I'll take it" Talia smiled

Phil Palmfeather walked in just as she said that

"Who is this?" Phil asked

"This is Tanya's little sister, she's going to help our team... she's also a hockey player"

"What's your name?" Phil asked

"Talia Vanderflock"

"Talia, that's our manager, Phil Palmfeather, feel free to ignore him" Mallory said

Talia laughed at that statement

"So I should write up a contract for her, what about her sister?"

"Tanya, don't worry, Tanya will return as soon as she's cleared, but having Talia will mean that if someone gets hurt we won't have to miss games due to not having enough players." Wildwing said

"You mean like the crisis we had at the last game... I mean I know you guys somehow managed to pull a win out of your helmets, but if you'd had a backup player it would have been easier."

After all the technicalities were taken care of and Phil put in the order to get Talia a uniform.

Talia headed back to the hospital and met up with Dr. Scorpio

"So you're Talia Vanderflock, I'm Doctor Robin Scorpio, I've been taking care of your sister, and there is one thing I want to say. It's that having you here has really made things easier for Tanya, I saw her really relax when you were here earlier." Robin paused "I have found from experience that the best thing for someone like Tanya is to know that she has family around, and I think she has gotten even more incentive to take care of herself so she can be there for you."

They arrived at Tanya's room

"Well you go spend time with your sister" Robin said

"Yeah if I can pull her bill out of that book" Talia laughed

"Well good luck with that"

Talia entered the room wondering what it was going to take to get her older sister's attention.

Robin sighed as she got to the counter at the nurses' station

"Robin, is something troubling you?" an older male doctor asked

"It has to do with a case" Robin said

"Miss Vanderflock, wonderfully talented individual" he said

Robin sighed

"Robin, you wouldn't be too terribly offended if I took that case out of your hands" Donald "Ducky" Mallard asked

"I'm not the one you need to be concerned about, it's their team captain Wildwing Flashblade, he is so protective of his team and so very concerned with making sure that Tanya's privacy isn't compromised in any way"

"That is a rare trait, to see one as young as Wildwing to be so very resolute about things like protecting his team and keeping their private issues from becoming a public scandal or the headlines in one of those retched gossip magazines" he said

"Ducky, are you sure you want this issue, I mean I've got reporters trying everything in the book and some stuff that isn't there to try and get me to slip up and give them some secret about Tanya. None of it ever works, but still, this is no easy task."

"They will find me even more tight lipped than you, my dear"

Robin went to talk to Tanya

"Tanya, Talia, I hate to interrupt your time but one of our other doctors is talking about taking over the case... he is a very experienced physician, even more than I am he will continue to monitor the situation after you leave, Tanya, because this is something that does require a dedicated physician".

"Who is this doctor?" Tanya asked

"Well his name is Doctor Donald Mallard, most of the staff refer to him as Ducky, which is a nickname that someone coined for him while he was in school in Scotland" Robin explained "he is very reliable and very good with keeping the media at bay as due to the fact that he is a senior physician they do give him a lot of respect. I can tell Wildwing about this if you like"

Later Dr Mallard came to visit Tanya and Talia only to find that Wildwing was there and didn't know what had happened

Wildwing noticed the new doctor and became slightly confused

"Where is Dr. Scorpio?" he asked

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin got inundated with new cases and besides I am available to keep an eye on things long after she leaves this hospital, whereas Robin Scorpio doesn't have that ability." the older doctor explained "I'm sure you will find some irony in my name, I am Dr. Donald Mallard, Talia and Tanya have heard my name, but we have not met yet"

"No, we haven't" Tanya replied

"I volunteered to take this case from Robin as I know I can stay with the follow up that this is going to require"

Meanwhile Mallory was watching the news trying to judge what the feedback was from the incident with Tanya

"There has been little news about the collapse of local NHL player Tanya Vanderflock, only to say that she is recovering and team captain Wildwing Flashblade assured us that even though they will be playing their next game with a new player filling in for her, they are not replacing her on the team" the reporter said

Mallory sighed, she had just heard about Tanya getting a new doctor and she was slightly concerned about the whole incident, then she discovered that he was former military and his credentials were second to none in that particular hospital.

Later that day Mallory was able to meet Dr. Mallard and found out quite a bit about him. She learned that he was planning on avoiding the media and that he felt it would be compromising to Tanya and her well being to have the media beating down the door, thus he has forbidden any media personnel entering the area where Tanya was being cared for. He was also quite strict about who visited her, only the hockey team and her sister were allowed in Tanya's room. Talia had unlimited access to visit her older sister because of the fact that they were sisters.

The team went out on the ice for practice as they had to get as much as they could get due to the fact that they had to make sure Talia could keep up with the rest of the team.

"Hey kid, how are ya doing?" Duke said

"I'm great" Talia replied "why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno, maybe it's because you are even younger than Nosedive over there and I wasn't sure how long you've been playing" Duke replied

"I've been playing hockey for years, Duke, I may be younger than Nosedive over there but only by a year" Talia said "and did you forget that my big sister is _Tanya Vanderflock_?"

"Well, then I think you're going to fit in here just fine" Duke said

Nosedive came over, to the newest player.

"Welcome to the team... so you're related to Tanya" he said with a smirk "I never thought Tanya had a sister that looked like you"

"You're such a duckling" Talia laughed and skated away laughing the whole time.

" I know you didn't just call me a _duckling_ when you're younger than me!" Nosedive called to her

"Girls mature faster than boys!" Talia called back to the enraged young drake

Duke chuckled the girl had a point.

"Come on you two, this practice session is falling apart before it even started!" Wildwing said

"Okay Wildwing" Talia said

"Kay bro" Nosedive chimed

The two teens took their positions and began to get to work practicing trying to get the puck past Wildwing.

They were headed for Wildwing, Nosedive had the puck and Wildwing was sure his little brother would take it all the way, but then Grin passed in front of Nosedive and Wildwing was stunned to see that Nosedive no longer had the puck when Grin moved. Suddenly the puck came at him from the other direction, it was Talia.

"Nice move" Wildwing commented after she scored the goal "I have to admit I didn't see that coming"

They decided a name for the new maneuver and continued practice for a while, they had a game the next day, so they had to be as ready as they could be.

That night Talia was worried that she wasn't ready to step up to fill her sister's skates, even temporarily.

She was sitting in the galley staring into a cup of warm milk when Grin walked in.

"What is wrong little friend?" Grin asked

"I'm just nervous, Grin, I mean, my sister is such a good hockey player, I guess I don't think I can measure up to her" Talia sighed

"You don't need to compare yourself to your sister, little friend, you are not your sister"

"I know, Grin, it's just I'm afraid I'm going to let everyone down"

"As long as you are trying your best you won't let us down"

"But what if..."

"Worrying is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do but get's you nowhere."

Talia sighed, for some reason that made sense to her.

"Well Grin, I guess I should get some sleep so I'll be ready for the game tomorrow"

"Yes little one, you should"

That morning Talia went to visit her sister to get some words of encouragement before the game.

Tanya had some good advice for her sister going into this game and Talia was confident she could play through and do great.

The team was getting ready and Talia came out in her new jersey, number 11.

The team hit the ice and were ready for their game, they had introduced the team not that it was really necessary to do so as they were on home ice. The only player the fans weren't familiar with was Talia Vanderflock, but they would get to know her style fairly quickly.

The game was tied going into the final seconds and Talia knew that it was time she stepped up her game. She was facing down one of the biggest defense guys, but she wasn't that scared, he wasn't that big and besides, she had Grin close by so she was willing to risk passing him. She had yet to get the puck but that was going to change in a few seconds.

Nosedive sent the puck her way as Grin passed in front of him. It was just like in practice and she shot it in and it was good.

"Mighty Ducks win thanks to that impressive shot by new player number 11, Talia Vanderflock with help from number 33, Nosedive Flashblade"

The team circled around and put their sticks in the air with their traditional 'Ducks Rock' call out in victory.

"I can't believe we won" Talia said as they returned to their locker room

"You were great out there, Talia."

"Guys, they want interviews with the winning team members, especially Wildwing and Talia"

"Do you feel up to it, Tanya said she was going to watch the game so she'll probably watch the interviews too"

"Yeah, let's go" Talia headed out

"Wildwing, what was it like being out there in a big competition like this without Tanya Vanderflock?"

"It seems kind of strange not having Tanya out there with us, I'm so used to seeing her out there that, it just seems... a little foreign not to have her, but she should be returning soon" Wildwing replied honestly

"Talia, how do you feel right now, being the new member of the team?" another reporter asked Talia

"I feel great, it is a bit overwhelming especially having scored a big goal on my first time as a pro hockey player, but I know that I'm not alone, these guys are good friends and my sister will be with us again really soon, I look forward to one day getting to play hockey side by side with my big sister."

"Speaking of your sister do you want to give a shout out to her?"

"Of course... Hi Tanya, I love ya sis... see you soon"

"I take it by that you are close to your sister"

"Very close, Tanya, she isn't just my sister, she was.. I know this sounds corny, but she was also my first best friend. She's watched me grow and we've seen so much through together, but this is the first time we'll ever get to play competitive hockey together and I look forward to it as I'm sure she does too."

After the interview Wildwing turned to Talia

"That was some very nice things you said about Tanya"

"Well she's my sister, I feel obliged to say good things about the duck that taught me as much as she did" Talia sighed "I want to go see her, Wildwing"

"I know you do... you know she's getting out of the hospital this weekend"

"Really?" Talia asked hopefully

"Yeah, Dr. Mallard said she is well enough to come back, but she will have to take it easy for a little while"

Before Wildwing realized what was happening Talia had embraced him in a quick hug, he realized that she had her own personality and having her around would be an interesting experience for the team.

"What should we do, Wildwing?" Talia asked once she released Wildwing from the embrace

"Well, Nosedive said something about a banner, but I don't know how Tanya would take that" Wildwing sighed

"Yeah, she was never one that liked being the center of attention, me on the other hand"

"And to think you two came from the same family"

"Some wonder if one of us was adopted" Talia laughed, "but no, we're sisters"

Talia went into the room they had designated as hers and got into some casual clothes

That Saturday came and Duke L'Orange had gone to pick up Tanya, he was one of the few that hadn't met Dr. Donald Mallard.

"I'm here to pick up Tanya Vanderflock" he said

"Her paperwork is not quite finished, you can visit with her while you wait, Dr. Mallard should be in there shortly."

Duke went into the room and saw Tanya standing by the window and stopped dead in his tracks.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: one of my reviewers just pointed out to me that I forgot to say that I don't own Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard he is from NCIS so I'll say it now I don't own him or Dr. Robin Scorpio (borrowed that character from the long runing tv series General Hospital)

* * *

Tanya sighed, she hated the outfit her sister had brought and her sister knew it. How this particular outfit had gotten in her wardrobe was beyond her. Apparently either Mallory or Talia had gotten it into their heads that she needed something different and broke into her closet to find out what size she wore and bought this for her.

"Tanya..."

She turned around and felt dread wash over her, it was Duke, did Duke have to come, couldn't it have been Mallory or Wildwing? Anyone but her secret crush.

"You look nice" he said

"You're just saying that" she replied turning away

"No, you really do" he insisted "Why don't you wear stuff like this more often?"

Tanya's hair was down and pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a fitted lavender v-neck top. The V wasn't so low that it made her too uncomfortable but it was lower than the collar she was used to.

"I don't know, I guess, this really..." she sighed "Duke, I... I have to confess, as confident as I seem..."

"You're not as confident in your own feathers as you want others to think you are" he sighed "Tanya we all have things we want to change about ourselves, but we can't be so self-conscious about those details that we forget the good things that we have going for us" Duke said coming closer to her

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say"

"Tanya look at yourself, you are beautiful, and I'm going to tell you that until you believe it" he said firmly

"Duke..." she trailed off as she got a good look at herself in the bathroom mirror, he was right, she didn't look as bad as she had first told herself she did. The color of the top was the color she always wore and it seemed to bring out the color of her feathers and it would her eyes as well if she didn't have tinted glasses on.

The entire outfit gave her a leaner line that made her look slimmer than the pantsuits she had clung to for so long.

"Maybe..." she said rather hesitantly "Maybe you're right, I don't look too bad in this"

"Well, that's a step in the right direction" Duke sighed

He noticed that she was finally fully taking in what she looked like in that new outfit and he figured she wasn't going to beat Talia and Mallory to a pulp for buying it

"Tanya..." an older gentleman knocked at the door

"Come in Dr. Mallard" she replied

Donald Mallard entered and Duke looked rather surprised

"Ah, hello, you must be Duke, I've heard a little about each of her teammates" Ducky turned to Tanya "Don't you look lovely today, my dear... you are finally getting to rejoin your team, but remember, no hockey or anything else very strenuous for a few more days until we are certain we have your insulin dosage correct."

"I know, Dr. Mallard" Tanya replied "and thanks for the compliment"

After getting the papers signed. Tanya and Duke left the hospital to head back to the pond.

"Duke, what do you think the others are going to think of this outfit?" she asked

"I don't know, but I think Dr. Mallard summed it up" Duke replied "you do look really good"

"Thanks Duke, but..."

"Tanya, I mean it, I just think it will take a while for you to believe that you are truly beautiful."

They got into the pond and Tanya went into the recreation room to find that the others were waiting.

"Tanya!" Talia ran over and gave her sister a big hug. "It's good to see you finally out of that hospital"

"Tanya?" Nosedive said looking rather stunned

Wildwing looked over at where his brother was looking and nearly dropped Drake DuCain's mask as he was holding it in his hands.

"Tanya... you look great" he said "how are you feeling?"

"Better" Tanya replied "I'm really glad to be out of that hospital"

"Well now you look good and feel good" Talia smiled

"Tanya... is that you... whoa, I never realized... you look great" Phil said

"No Phil, no promotions"

"Tanya, before you refuse, this is not some empty thing to get money, this is a way you can use the fact that you do have diabetes to raise peoples awareness of the condition and show fans that may not be so secure in say they have diabetes that it is okay to be truthful"

Tanya sighed, he was right, she could help others this way. It was something that others could relate to, but she wasn't sure about this. She began to wonder how she could get out of talking to Phil about this, she had a lot that she wanted to think about, alone.

"Um... Phil, maybe this can wait for another time" Duke cut in

Tanya let out a breath of relief, at least she didn't have to tell Duke she just wanted to relax, sure she had been in the hospital, but this was home and a lot more relaxing than some hospital.

Tanya went to her room and Phil gave Duke an accusatory glance

"What was that about?" he demanded

"Phil not now, this is an issue that needs to be discussed among us ducks, not you... no offense" Duke said firmly

"None taken, you ducks hash this out"

Phil left and Wildwing looked at Duke in confusion.

"Duke, what _was_ that about?" Wildwing asked

"It's about Tanya, I learned something today that I didn't realize... Tanya may seem confident and self assured but a lot of that is put-on, an act, Wildwing. An act used to hide the fact that she has low self esteem" Duke said "We've been so caught up in catching Dragaunus that we never took the time to really look at our own team members and see what has been in front of us the whole time."

Wildwing sighed and looked at the mask

"All of this and Tanya said nothing to us" he said quietly

"Maybe, like Duke said, she didn't want us to know" Mallory sighed placing a hand on the team leader's arm "Talia, you've known Tanya longer than any of us, what do you think we should do?"

Talia gave a heavy sighed then looked around the team

"That is hard to say, Mallory, she has never been the most confident duck in town even if she was the smartest" Talia said "I never understood it that well, I just know that, when we were in school Tanya was the one that got picked on, weather it was her voice or the fact that she was one of the few in her class that needed corrective lenses, or the fact that she was the smartest in her class bar none. I don't really know, but I did see it, my whole life she was the overachiever that never got to bask in that glory."

Grin noticed the tears forming in the younger Vanderflock girl's eyes

"I don't know what to do for Tanya, and feathers I wish that I did!" Talia cried "She...she's my sister, I want her to know that she is beautiful, she's smart, a wonderful sister and more importantly she... she is loved no matter what."

Nosedive had walked over beside Talia and tried to embrace the younger duck, she at first pushed the young drake away, but then gave in and cried on his shoulder.

"You saw this stuff from Tanya, didn't you, Grin, all of it?" Wildwing whispered

"Yes, but I was going to let her say something in her own time" Grin sighed

"If only there was a way that we could show her that she..." Wildwing trailed as he looked around "Where is Duke?"

"I don't know" Mallory said "he was here just a minute ago"

Talia calmed and wiped her eyes, she, more than any of them wanted to see Tanya happy. She didn't realize Duke L'Orange shared that feeling more so than the others.

Tanya sighed as she sat alone, so much had happened

"Tanya, it's Duke, will you open the door and let me in?" he asked

Tanya didn't reply

"Tanya, come on, open up, we want to help you... I want to help you."

Tanya ignored the stubborn ex-con in hopes that he would just leave her to think in peace, but she had no such luck.

"Fine, if you want to be stubborn, I can be stubborn too" he said indifferently

Tanya sighed, maybe he would leave, once again, no such luck.

Duke sighed as he began to pick the lock, Tanya might have developed their locks but there wasn't a lock around he couldn't figure out a way into.

The doors hissed open and Tanya reached for her puck blaster, but any threats she made with the weapon were hollow and Duke already knew that.

Duke noticed that both Vanderflock girls had been crying around the same time and he had to think there might be something more to a sisterly bond than there was to a brotherly one. He walked over to Tanya and pulled the puck blaster from her grasp and embraced her placing the blaster back on the table as he did so.

"Listen to me, you aren't alone, sweetheart, you never have been, and you never will be" he said softly "you just have to find the confidence in yourself that we already have in you"

'How does he know what to say to make me feel realy good like things are somehow changing for the better?' she wondered

"You'll find that you can shine, and when you do, I'll be there like I am now to see that smile"

Days past and slowly Tanya began to realize a lot of different things that she hadn't noticed before about herself.

Finally after another week Tanya was cleared to return to skating and playing hockey.

"Ladies and gentleman today is a very special day for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, they are welcoming back onto the ice number 23, Tanya Vanderflock and a temporary change in their roster has been made to welcome Tanya back onto the ice. Number 15, Mallory McMallard has stepped off the ice for the first period to allow Tanya Vanderflock to play side by side with her younger sister number 11, Talia Vanderflock this is the first time in their lives these two have played together in competition"

The crowd was going crazy and Tanya looked around to see several banners saying things like "Welcome Back Tanya" and when she was mentioned by the announcer there was an almost defining roar from the crowd.

'This must make Tanya feel good, a packed house to welcome her back to the ice.' Duke thought

The team charged in and won two to zero.

"DUCKS ROCK!" they all called putting their sticks together in the air

They returned to the locker room and Wildwing got Mallory and Talia's attention and got them to follow him to a quieter spot of the locker room.

"You two know what's coming up"

"My sister's hatching day, why?" Talia asked slightly confused

"We haven't celebrated anything like that since we came to Earth"

"Well Tanya's is the first one to come up since we got here" Mallory pointed out, "mine isn't for a while yet, what about Nosedive?"

"His passed while we were still on Puckworld as did Grin and Duke from what I gathered. Mine is still a while off and you Talia?"

"Passed already" she said

They returned to the team who was now debating who should get the showers first, and it was no surprise when the girls won, as usual since the only one arguing was Nosedive. Duke was too much of a gentleman and Grin didn't think it was good to fight unless necessary to protect one's self. So Tanya, Talia and Mallory went to the showers and Wildwing told the guys his plan.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: there is a character named Tess appearing in this chapter, I don't own her, she is from Touched by an Angel (she's suposed to be an angel that is why she knows things no one would normally know)

Tanya sighed it was just like any other day for her and she didn't seem to mind that too much, except when she found she couldn't get into the rec. room.

"What is going on here?" she wondered and went to work on Drake One

Wildwing sighed, it was obvious that Tanya hadn't noticed that most of the other ducks had stayed away since practice, he figured she enjoyed the quiet time without Nosedive bothering her.

Talia approached Duke with a look of concern on her face, she was young but she wasn't blind or naïve.

"Duke, I know you have some feelings for my sister and I wanted to talk to you about that" she said the protectiveness in her young voice caught the former thief by complete surprise.

"Talia, how..."

"Duke you think no one can read you, but I can tell by the way you look at her and the way you worry about her that you care and I want to let you know that I won't stand by and see her get her heart broke again"

"Talia, are you sure your her younger sister" Duke said, this conversation was confusing to him, sure he had feelings for Tanya and they ran deeper than he even wanted to admit to himself, but those were things he would expect from an older sibling not a younger one.

"I may be her little sister, but years ago I watched my sister get burned by a guy and I'll be damned if I'll watch history repeat itself." Talia said her eyes lit with an anger and protectiveness that Duke wasn't aware that the young duck possessed.

"Talia, sit down, I want to tell you something" Duke said

"What is it?" she asked

"I don't know who that was that hurt Tanya, but believe me, if I got my hands on him I'd make sure he regretted it. You don't know me like the others do, but a believe in treating ladies with respect and I'll hurt any guy that would abuse a woman." he paused "what I mean, Talia, is if I was to be with Tanya, I wouldn't hurt her"

"Duke, I don't know, I guess Tanya and I, we both got burned" Talia said "I just don't want to see her hurt like that again. She would work on projects late into the night I saw her wiping tears while she was working at one point she had to stop because her eyes were so full of tears she couldn't see. She refused to cry, especially not in front of me, but I knew she was hurting." The teen duck wiped her tears as she walked away "That's the thing with Tanya, she doesn't let other see her pain, instead she buries herself in her experiments hoping that it will just go away so she won't have to deal with it. Duke I don't want to see her go through that again, she's been through enough hell in her life she deserves happiness."

Duke sighed, having Talia around had given him a window into Tanya's past, to things that Tanya would never confess to, but he knew were true. There was a genuine since of pain and protectiveness from Talia that couldn't be an act. He had also done some checking and found that a lot of what Talia said was true, not to mention he had recently seen that pain in Tanya's eyes. Things were wearing on Tanya, she had old wounds and as he knew all too well old wounds could bleed as bright as new ones.

'There has to be a way that I can help Tanya deal with her demons, but how?' Duke wondered as Talia left the room

"You seem introspective my friend" Grin said

"I'm just concerned about Tanya, if what her sister says is true then Tanya has been hurt pretty bad"

"She has... I can tell" Grin replied solemnly

"I wear my scars on the outside, but Tanya... hers are less obvious, her scars are emotional" Duke sighed "I just wish there was something I could do to help her"

"I cannot give you those answers, you have to find them on your own."

Duke sighed, was Grin incapable of giving a straight answer?

"Thanks Grin, that was a big help" he said sarcastically and left the pond to take a walk.

'We're celebrating Tanya's hatching day and I have nothing for her' he thought as he walked aimlessly through the park. He then nearly ran into a dark skinned woman with graying hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am" he said

"It's okay... you look distracted" she said

"I don't even know who you are"

"My name is Tess" the woman replied

"I'm Duke, but you probably already knew that" he sighed

"Actually I didn't know your name" Tess replied gently

"Well, I think I've gotten myself in some trouble" he sighed

"How so?"

"There is this gal I like, and it's her birthday but I have nothing to give her"

"Does she know that you like her the way that you do?" Tess asked

"No, and well, she's been having some issues the last couple of weeks and with everything that's been going on I didn't want to well..."

"You wanted her to be able to focus on her issues, but now that those have passed maybe it is time to step forward with your feelings for her, baby, there's no better time."

"She was hurt in the past and I want to pull her closer not push her away"

A small smile graced Tess's face

"Maybe you can give her something personal, something she can hold onto" Tess said

"I think I know what to do" Duke said "Thank you, Tess"

"You're welcome"

Duke left and Tess watched with a smile as he walked away

'They were brought together for reasons that they are just figuring out... but love will flourish soon' she thought with a knowing smile

Duke got to the mall and soon found the store he sought and shot inside to find Tanya's perfect gift.

Tanya sighed as she continued to fiddle with her latest experiment, not seeing many of the ducks hadn't bothered her, at first, now it was beginning to concern her.

That was when Talia burst into the lab.

"Tanya, come on, hurry up there's something in the recreation room you need to see" Talia said so quickly Tanya could barely understand what her younger sister was saying

They got to the recreation room and Tanya was beginning to wonder if her sister had just simply had too much caffeine and sugar. The lights were off, there was obviously nothing to see here.

Just as Tanya was about to leave the room the lights came on and five ducks popped out of their hiding places

"SURPRISE!"

"You... you could give a duck a heart attack that way" Tanya laughed

"We couldn't go without celebrating today." Wildwing said

"Yeah sis, did you forget your own hatching day?" Talia asked trying her hardest not to laugh

"Actually..." Tanya trailed in embarrassment "I did, I've been so busy lately"

"Good thing we didn't" Mallory said

"One question, how did you know when my hatching day was, I never told..." Tanya trailed as she looked to her sister

"Don't look at me, they already knew by the time I got here" Talia said holding her hands up in a surrender position

"I was going though some files when you first went into the hospital and found it by accident." Wildwing said

Tanya gave Wildwing a stare

"You didn't tell them how old I am?" she asked

"What makes you think I would tell them that, Tanya, if you want that to be a secret fine, it's your secret" Wildwing said

"Sis you aren't that old... you're just a year older than..." Tanya cut her sister off by grabbing her bill in a way their mother used to do when she wanted them to be quiet.

"Talia Vanderflock, not another word" she let go of her sister

"What, come on sis, you know it's going to come out eventually"

"You are so hardheaded" Tanya said

"and you aren't?" Talia shot back with a grin

"Come on Talia how old is Tanya?" Nosedive asked

Tanya glared at her sister daring her to tell

"Nope, I can't say" Talia said clamping her bill shut

"Come on Talia, just a hint"

Tanya groaned

"All right, I'll tell..." Tanya groaned "I'm a year older than Wildwing"

"Wait, that means you're young, why were you throwing such a fit about your age?" Duke asked

"Come on a girl has to have some secrets" Tanya laughed

Most of Tanya's gifts were more practical, then she got to the one that was from Duke L'Orange and became confused as it was such a small box. She opened it to discover a necklace inside... the pendant was a straight line of three purple gems set in white gold. She held the object in her hands a bit of confusion on her face as she hadn't read who this was from.

Duke stepped forward and placed the necklace on her

"Who is it from?" Mallory asked in confusion as she hadn't heard of anyone making a stop at a jewelry store.

Talia picked up the paper and looked at the label then stared at Duke

"Well Talia, who is it from" Wildwing asked

"This says it was from Duke" Talia said in confusion

Tanya looked back at Duke in shock, what was his game?

After the party Tanya got Duke to the side

"Duke, I wanted to know why you bought me this?"

"Tanya, listen... earlier today I was at a loss for what to get you and then I began to think, ever since your collapse not too long ago I've been thinking about you more than anything or anyone, I knew that you meant a lot to me, but it took that helpless feeling of almost losing you to make me see that I love you, and even if you have no feelings at all for me, at least you know how I feel." he sighed "I was at the mall and found a small jewelry store... that was in one of the displays, I know your favorite color is purple so I bought it for you."

Tanya took a moment to digest what Duke had said, her feelings about the former thief had been mixed at first, she wasn't sure what to think. Then as she began to get to know him she began to see an endearing quality in him that no other drake she had known had. He was truly proof that chivalry wasn't dead.

"The three stones represent past present and future" he explained

She sighed, so much had happened so quickly for her, but when she looked at Duke she felt something that she had never felt before. He made her feel like she was beautiful, and with him she felt she could shine

"What if I told you that... at first I didn't know what to think of you, but the more I got to know you the more I was drawn to you... I didn't want to admit it, but after I collapsed I had to face a lot of things in my life and had time to think. I then realized that I couldn't bottle my feelings, but I couldn't say anything either because of..."

"The difference in our ages?" he said

"Yes... but that wasn't the reason I felt I had to keep this to myself"

"You're thinking about events in the past, like when I called you kid that time"

"Yes and no, it was more I didn't think you could be attracted to me" she sighed "but now that the truth is out, do... do we have a chance?"

"I'm willing to try if you are... and you know me, I wouldn't force you into anything you didn't want to do" he hugged her near "I'm willing to take things slow if that is what you want because if there is one thing I don't want to do it is push you away"

Tanya returned the embrace, maybe Duke L'Orange was the one she had been looking for.

She closed her eyes contently "I'm willing to try as well"

The End


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Wildwing looked in as Duke held Tanya near

"Looks like there may be romance in the pond" he whispered to Mallory.

"More than you think" Mallory replied pointing into the galley where Nosedive and Talia stood also in a tender embrace

"Whoa, how do you think Tanya is going to react to that?" Wildwing asked

"Let's just say I wouldn't want to be Nosedive... or you"

"What have I got to do with anything?" Wildwing asked in shock as the went towards the action room.

"Oh let's see you're Nosedive's older brother and therefore you are, in a sense, responsible for him" Mallory smirked

"Mallory, since when was I responsible for Nosedive?" he asked

Mallory just walked faster

"If you want the answer to that you're going to have to catch me" she said teasingly and then took off at a run.

"Mallory McMallard..." Wildwing stopped

"Come on Flashblade, catch me if you can!" she teased

"Oh that's it, McMallard, I'll get you!" Wildwing laughed and took out after the red-head that had somehow wormed her way into his heart.

"They are such ducklings" Nosedive said with a grin as he watched his brother chase Mallory

"They so are" Talia agreed as they headed towards the recreation room and saw her sister and Duke in an embrace "Pay up Flashblade"

"Excuse me?" Nosedive said in surprise which caused him to say it louder than he had intended

"Remember, the bet, I said they would get together on her hatching day, you said it wasn't going to happen... there together so where is that twenty you owe me"

Nosedive groaned and placed a twenty in the young Vanderflock girl's hand unaware they had been heard.

"Talia Elizabeth Vanderflock, get over here now!"

"Uh-Oh" Talia said "Run!"

The End


End file.
